oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Unmei.chr
|image1=Menu Art U2019.png |caption1=Original artwork |fan/original=Fan |universe=''Doki Doki Literature Club'' |creator=User:Komachichuu |full_name=Unmei.chr |alias(es)=Mei-Mei |birthplace=renpy code |residence=Salvato Avenue |species=Human Character game file |age=19 years old |gender=Female |height=5'2" ft. |weight=87 kg }} ' ' is a fan character designed by Komachichuu. resides in the ''Doki Doki Literature Club universe. Unmei (運命 - meaning "fate" or "destiny") is a character you're able to win the love of and write poems for. She is the most recent member, joining a week before the protagonist. Unmei was created to have a new archetype added to the game as well to play out how many characters could be added to the game's code. Unmei was raised by her Aunt and Uncle, having drunken parents that disowned for being "out of control" with her different behavior from kids her age. She moved to Salvato Avenue and began attending Akemi High; joining the literature club and meeting the protagonist. Unmei has long pastel white and pink wavy hair and pink eyes. She wears the same traditional school attire but likes to break the school rules by refusing to wear her red bow tie, and wears a flower headband. She wears white knee socks and white Uwabaki shoes with a sky-blue tip. If you choose to be with her over the weekend, she will appear in a purple shirt with black jeans and flower printed sneakers. She is 5'2" making her the third shortest and in-between height from Sayori and Monika. Unmei shows the Airhead anime girl archetype, similar to the Genki girl personality. She shows to be a very ditzy and social member of the Literature Club. She is often clumsy and energetic around her club members, only to reveal her violent tendencies in act two. Despite her personality, she enjoys literature that causes her to think which results in her poems wording and type of style. She shows social issues due to disabilities such as being higher in the Autism spectrum and ADHD symptoms. In act two, her airheaded ways are changed to randomly violent behavior towards the people around her, regardless of if they deserve it. *'Eye glitches:' If you skip over her poem in act 2 on the second day, she will be up close to the player's screen with missing eyes and her veins spelling "HELP ME" in her sockets. If you look closely, her eyes move away at one point until the player continues her dialogue as well. *'Foreshadows:' At some moments in the game if she feels intimidated or one of her cut scenes happens, Monika will alter it to Unmei talking about how it might feel to fall from high places. This foreshadows Unmei's death. *'Unknown: '''As often tropes in visual novel games never mention families, it is never revealed who Unmei's family is. *'Sayori:' Sayori and Unmei become best friends very quickly during Unmei's arrival in act 1. This emotional attachment becomes so strong that Unmei mentions how someone could be missing in act 2. *'Yuri: Unmei loves Yuri's elegance and even admits to being jealous of her mature figure at one point. They read the same type of novels and read ones that make you think. In act 2, Monika alters it to Unmei being intimidated by Yuri and even goes out to threaten her when the player has to choose who they would go with for the weekend. *'''Natsuki: Unmei enjoys being around Natsuki and appreciates her bluntness at times as well as her baking. In act 2, this is altered as Unmei and Natsuki don't talk as much as in act 1. *'Protagonist:' As soon as the player joins the club, Unmei almost immediately is interested in them and talks to them often. The protagonist also notices symptoms from her disabilities, having to snap their fingers in her face for her to stop zoning out and/or staring. She tends to trust them too easily with her personal life; telling them about her staring, personal views on the other club members, and how she wants to jump off high places to "feel something". *'Monika:' Monika being the antagonist of the game, she tampers with Unmei and the other club members to get the player's attention. *Originally, Unmei had a game mod planned called Project Unmei but it was scrapped due to the lack of spare time and coding knowledge. *Unmei's "Okay Everyone!" theme is played by a Kazoo and recorder instrument, showing her ditzy personality. *During childhood, Unmei could have had an encounter with a rabid dog. This being proven by a file being sent by Monika of a hand with dog bites and blood all over it. *Unmei is older than the other characters but is in the same grade by staying back a year due to failing grades. *Originally, Unmei's design was to have blonde hair and blue eyes but was later changed to fit the canon characters. *Given an emotional attachment to Sayori, if Unmei is deleted from the game before the player opens a new game, Sayori will be dead and show the phrase, "Let me join you." Saying that since Unmei is gone, she wants to go with her as she lost her friend. *Unmei's font for her poems is "Bad Script". *Unlike the character sprites of the other club members being drawn, Unmei's are in 3D, created by an animation program called MikuMikuDance. *Her birthday is on September 2nd. *Unmei has been Copyrighted to prevent theft. unmei_casual_by_natoowo.png|Unmei's casual attire unmei_vile_by_natoowo.png|Unmei Vile helpmeeyes.png|One of Unmei's glitches up close to the player Category:Characters Category:Komachichuu's characters Category:Female characters Category:Bisexual characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Good characters Category:Fan characters Category:Doki Doki Literature Club characters Category:Articles with one-word titles Category:Frightening characters Category:Characters with disabilities